


stalemate

by laserbrain



Series: home is the nicest word there is [6]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Who would win in a fight, based on an actual coversation, but make it captain swan, rey or elsa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24690472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laserbrain/pseuds/laserbrain
Summary: "What's going on? Is everything alright?" Killian questioned, stirring from his state of sleep."Everything's fine," Hope explained, "You have to decide something for us."Emma raised her eyebrows, "And what might that be?""Who would win in a fight?" Westley chimed in, "Rey or Elsa?"
Relationships: Captain Hook | Killian Jones & Emma Swan, Captain Hook | Killian Jones/Emma Swan
Series: home is the nicest word there is [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761709
Comments: 7
Kudos: 48





	stalemate

"Mom!"

"Dad!"

The sound of two voices echoed throughout the house, followed by heavy footsteps on the hardwood floor.

"This should be good," Emma muttered, picking her head up from Killian's chest.

She had just been drifting off to sleep right before Hope and Westley stormed into the living room, heads full of steam.

"What's going on? Is everything alright?" Killian questioned, stirring from his state of sleep.

"Everything's fine," Hope explained, "You have to decide something for us."

Emma raised her eyebrows, "And what might that be?"

"Who would win in a fight?" Westley chimed in, "Rey or Elsa?"

"Wes says Rey, but it's obviously Elsa. What do you guys think?"

Emma glanced over at Killian, who was already enthralled with the entire conversation. She shook her head with a laugh.

This was life with kids, alright.

If she thought back to her life before Henry found her, she had spent so much time thinking about what her future might be like. A part of her thought she would always be alone. Arguing over two people she may have once called characters was never a thought she conjured.

She had no idea if Rey actually existed or not, but if Storybrooke had taught her anything, it was that just about anybody had the potential to be real.

She married _Captain Hook_ , for crying out loud.

"Wait," Emma started, "why are they fighting in the first place?"

"Your mother poses an excellent question," Killian cut in, "We don't know this Rey personally, but these are two ladies who might prefer a chat before charging into battle."

Westley rolled his eyes, "Just go with it."

"Alright," Killian placated, "Where is this fight taking place, then?"

Emma looked at him, "Does it matter?"

"Of course it does, love," Killian scoffed, "If they're on that forsaken desert planet, Elsa is a goner."

He had a point there.

"Someplace that would be fair to both of them," Hope supplied.

"In that case, I'm going with Elsa," Killian stated.

"Seriously?" Emma turned to him, "I was gonna say Rey."

"You're going to pick the space girl over your friend?" Killian questioned with a grin.

"Assuming she's true to what she is in the movies, yeah. And it's not about friendship," Emma challenged, "a fight is about pure skill. Rey is a Jedi, which means she's trained in combat."

"Right, but Elsa's powers could neutralize Rey in a second," he shot back, "All she has to do is the freeze the lass."

"Easier said than done," she countered, "Rey has the Force."

"A point for mom," Westley said with a pump of his fist.

"Everyone is obsessed with this bloody Force," Killian sat up straighter, training his sight on Emma, "Your powers are far better, and still, Elsa almost froze you to death without even trying. Last I checked, you can't use the Force if you're a _popsicle_."

Emma opened her mouth to reply, but Hope interjected, "Dad's right."

"You're just saying that because he agrees with you," Westley accused, "You're both forgetting that Rey has a lightsaber."

"Ha! Exactly," Emma crossed her arms in triumph.

Killian furrowed his eyebrows, "And what of it?"

Out of the corner of her eye, she could see the kids' gazes flickering between the two of them.

The bickering between their parents was probably more than they bargained for when they came cascading down the stairs, but there was no way in hell she was giving up the fight now.

"For starters, she's pretty damn good with it, and she used two of them to deflect Force lightning. I think she can fend off a few ice pelts."

"Now hold on," Killian held his hand up, "let's not forget Elsa can create giant snow monsters. That could cause quite the distraction."

"Oh, please. You don't think Rey could handle a distraction?" Emma spat, "She was probably completing missions with Finn and Poe constantly running their mouths. I would bet she's an expert multi-tasker."

"And Elsa has to deal with Anna and Kristoff. Those pairs are about even."

"Maybe," she relented, "But I think you're undervaluing Rey's resilience."

"And I think you know our daughter and I are the clear winners here. Therefore, I'm standing my ground," Killian raised his chin, crossing his arms, "It's Elsa."

Emma mimicked his posture, “Fine, then so are we. Isn’t that right, Wes?”

Westley gave a resolute nod, "It's Rey."

"I guess this was for nothing," Hope threw her head back in frustration, before turning on her heels and charging out of the room, "I'm calling Neal. He'll be the tiebreaker."

"You better put it on speaker!" Westley sprinted after her, the sound of their argument fading as they reached the second floor.

Emma turned to Killian, "They're going to have him on the phone for hours."

"Your brother can handle it," Killian arched an eyebrow, "You know who _I'm_ going to have to have on the phone for hours?"

"Who?"

Killian pulled his face into a grin, "Elsa, when I tell her you think she can't win a fight. I sure hope she has that shell phone we gave her at hand."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "You're bluffing."

"I suppose you'll have to catch me to find out," Killian winked before leaping off the couch and taking off for the stairs.

"Killian!" Emma yelled after him, jumping up to follow, "Don't you dare!" 

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to my family for putting this one in my head. For the record, as much as I love Rey, the winner is totally Elsa


End file.
